jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast
Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast ist ein von Lucas Arts und Raven Software entwickelter Ego-Shooter, der am 26. März 2002 auf den Markt kam. Er ist Vorgänger von Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy und der Nachfolger des erfolgreichen Jedi Knight – Dark Forces II. Man spielt erneut den Söldner Kyle Katarn, der gemeinsam mit seiner Partnerin und Geliebten Jan Ors für die Neue Republik Aufträge ausführt. Während eines Einsatzes wird Jan scheinbar von der Schülerin des Dunklen Jedi Desann getötet. Kyle, der mit der Macht des Tals der Jedi seine Machtempfänglichkeit reaktiviert, beginnt daraufhin einen Vergeltungsfeldzug gegen Desann, den imperialen Waffenforscher Galak Fyyar und deren Fraktion der Bewegung Wiedergeborener. Dabei erfährt er, dass Jan nicht starb, sondern lediglich gefangen genommen wurde, um Kyle wütend zu machen, damit er Desann den Weg zum Tal der Jedi offenbart. Die Imperialen und Desann greifen schließlich die Akademie der Jedi auf Yavin IV an, um die Bedrohung durch den Neuen Jedi-Orden auszumerzen. Nach einem epischen Kampf in den Katakomben der Massassi-Tempel streckt Kyle den größenwahnsinnigen Desann nieder, rettet die Jedi und beendet die Bedrohung durch Desann und seine dunklen Streitkräfte. Handlung Söldnerleben Aufklärung auf Kejim thumb|left|Kyle und Jan auf dem Weg nach Kejim. 12 NSY, acht Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor und sieben Jahre seit seinem Sieg über den Dunklen Jedi Jerec und seine Anhänger, ist Kyle Katarn zu seinem Söldnerleben zurückgekehrt. Er führt mit seiner Partnerin und Geliebten Jan Ors weiterhin Missionen im Auftrag der Neuen Republik durch. Bei einer solchen Mission auf dem Planeten Kejim, bei dem beide einen eigentlich aufgegebenen imperialen Horchposten untersuchten, treffen sie auf rege Aktivitäten der Imperialen. Kyle und Jan gelingt es, die Anlage dauerhaft stillzulegen. Danach kehren sie nach Coruscant zurück, um Mon Mothma zu berichten. Diese informiert die beiden, dass die Kristalle, die Kyle aus einem der Labore entwendete, denen im Lichtschwert der Jedi ähneln. Die Wissenschaftler der Neuen Republik vermuten, dass man dort nach Möglichkeiten forschte, die Macht in diesen Kristallen zu speichern. thumb|right|Kyle und Jan besprechen sich nach der [[Mission nach Kejim|Kejim-Mission mit Mon Mothma.]] Daher bittet Mon Mothma die beiden Söldner, auf Artus Prime Nachforschungen anzustellen, da sowohl die Kristalle als auch die Versuchspersonen, Kolonisten jener rauen Welt, von dort stammten und man seit Wochen den Kontakt zu der Koloniewelt am Rande des republikanischen Einflussbereichs verloren hatte. Die Neue Republik würde erst eine Befreiungsstreitmacht entsenden, wenn man Genaueres über die Situation auf dem Planeten wüsste. Befreiung von Artus Prime Mit dem Versprechen auf das doppelte Gehalt – und gegen die Bedenken Kyles – sagt Jan zu und man macht sich nach Artus Prime auf. Dort erkundet Kyle die Basis und bemerkt bald, dass sie vom Imperium eingenommen wurde. Er funkt Jan an, die daraufhin die Flotte der Neuen Republik sich in Bewegung setzen lässt. Die in ihrem Auftrag geforderten Informationen über den Kristallabbau entnimmt Katarn einem der Computer und beschließt danach, die gefangenen Kolonisten zu befreien; Jan mutmaßt, um das Gehalt zu rechtfertigen. Die Kämpfe im Orbit und auf der Oberfläche eskalieren und Kyle unterstützt zunächst die befreiten und verschanzten Kolonisten, um danach die Ionenkanonen auszuschalten. Als er sich schließlich mit Jan treffen will, wurde diese von dem Dunklen Jedi Desann, einer übergroßen, humanoiden Echse, und seiner menschlichen Schülerin Tavion Axmis festgehalten. Tavion schafft Jan in die wartende ''Lambda''-Klasse-Fähre, während ihr Meister und Katarn sich gegenseitig umkreisen. Desann lässt sich auf einen kurzen Kampf mit Katarn ein, der diesen klar verliert und nur dank der Überheblichkeit des Chistori überlebt. Dieser befiehlt Tavion daraufhin, Jan zu töten. Kyle hört ihre Schreie und glaubt, seine Partnerin sei tot. Desann verhöhnt Kyle und verschwindet dann mit dem Schiff. Wieder ein Jedi Rachegelüste thumb|left|Kyle nutzt die Macht des Tals der Jedi Kyle, wutentbrannt und rachedürstend, schwört Desann Rache. Die Echse will einen würdigen Gegner, Kyle würde ihm diesen geben. Stur steuert Katarn daraufhin mit der Raven's Claw Ruusan an und lässt sich, trotz der Einwände seines eigenen Vaters Morgan, der ihm im Tal als Machtgeist erscheint, von der Macht des Tals der Jedi erfüllen. Seine Verbindung zur Macht wird völlig wiederhergestellt. Obwohl Morgan seinen Sohn nicht an dieser Tat hindern konnte, so ringt er ihm zumindest das Versprechen ab, seine Macht nicht zu missbrauchen und so das Gedenken an Jan zu entweihen. Danach begiebt sich Kyle nach Yavin IV, um dort sein Lichtschwert zu holen. Dieses übergab er Luke Skywalker, nachdem er das Studium am Jedi-Praxum im Jahr zuvor abbrach. Die Akademie der Jedi thumb|right|Jedi trainieren in den Hallen der Akademie ihren Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert. Kyle fordert nach seiner Ankunft auf Yavin IV von Meister Skywalker sein Lichtschwert zurück, das er Luke zur Aufbewahrung übergab. Dieser willigt ein, verbindet es jedoch mit Prüfungen, die Kyle absolvieren muss. Skywalker will sehen, wie stark nach all den Jahren seine Verbindung zur Macht noch war. Während des Gesprächs kommt man auch auf Desann und Luke gibt Kyle gegenüber schweren Herzens zu, dass er einst Student an der Akademie war, jedoch zunehmend kaltblütiger wurde und diese schließlich verließ. Luke verspricht während Kyles Prüfungen einige Nachforschungen über Desanns Schiff anzustellen. Kyle absolviert den Parcours im Süden der Tempelanlagen recht problemlos und verdient sich als Belohnung sein Lichtschwert zurück. Kurz darauf trifft sich Luke erneut mit Kyle. Der Jedi-Meister informiert ihn darüber, dass er etwas über die Fähre Desanns herausgefunden habe. Sie gehört offiziell Reelo Baruk, einem angeblich ehrbaren Müllschlepper auf Nar Shaddaa, der in Wirklichkeit jedoch einer der mächtigsten dortigen Verbrecherbosse ist. Luke bietet Kyle an, mit einem Schiff der Akademie nach Nar Shaddaa zu fliegen, da die Raven's Claw dafür zu prominent in der Galaxis sein dürfte. Abschließend offenbart Luke Kyle, dass er sich beeindruckt zeigt von den Erfolgen bei Kyles Prüfung; dass seine Verbindung zur Macht nach all den Jahren noch so stark sei. Kyle gibt zu, dass dies durch Jans Tod herrührte; weil er aus Wut die Macht des Tals der Jedi nutzte, um wieder auf seinen alten Stand zu kommen, und den Kampf gegen Desann aufzunehmen. Luke warnt Kyle vor den Gefahren des Wegs, den er damit einschlägt. Katarn überlässt als Absicherung die Koordinaten des Tals Luke, für den Fall, dass er (erneut) an die Dunkle Seite fallen würde. Nar Shaddaa Die Straßen auf Nar Shaddaa Zunächst begiebt sich Katarn nach Nar Shaddaa. Dort sucht er nach Hinweisen, die ihn zu Reelo Baruk führ könnten. Er sucht einen Barkeeper und Angehörigen der Chiss-Spezies auf, um ein Treffen mit Reelo zu arrangieren, da das Lokal einen Vertrag mit Baruk zur Müllbeseitigung unterhält. Der Barkeeper zeigt sich zu Anfang wenig interessiert an einer Konversation und schottet sich ab, so dass Kyle erst die bewaffneten Kriminellen und Mitarbeiter in der Bar bekämpfen musste, um danach mit gezogenem Lichtschwert die Informationen aus dem Barkeeper herauszubekommen. Dieser gibt ihm an, dass er den Müllschleppern folgen solle. Nachdem er sich einen von Feinden gespickten Weg durch die Straßen der vertikalen Stadt Nar Shaddaas erkämpft hatte, gelingt es Kyle an Bord eines Müllschleppers in das Hauptquartier Reelos einzudringen. Dort stößt er durch Zufall auf einen eingesperrten Bekannten – Lando Calrissian. Dieser erklärt Kyle, dass er Reelo „überzeugen“ wollte seine dubiosen Aktivitäten auf Bespin einzustellen und er deswegen als Gefangener endete. Die beiden Helden der Rebellion schließen sich zusammen, um Reelo zur Strecke zu bringen. Während Kyle versucht, Lando aus der Zelle zu befreien, trifft er das erste Mal auf den fettleibigen Rodianer Reelo, der von der Spitze eines arenagleichen Areals seine automatischen Blaster aktiviert, um Kyle zu töten und als dies misslang, seine Handlanger anweist, den Jedi zu eliminieren. Beiden Bedrohungen kann sich Katarn erfolgreich erwehren, um den Schalter zu finden, der Landos Zelle öffnet. Flucht von Nar Shaddaa thumb|left|Kyle und Lando. Momente vor dem letzten Aufeinandertreffen mit Reelo Baruk. Beide Helden vereinen sich und suchen nach Landos Schiff, der Glücksdame. Diese steht unversehrt in einem nahe gelegenen Hangar. Die beiden kämpfen sich erneut durch Dutzende von Feinden und Lando überprüft die Lage seines Schiffes. Während er Startvorbereitungen trifft, weist er Kyle an, die Jacht zu betanken. Als beide schließlich startbereit sind, öffnen sich die Hangartüren und mitsamt einem guten Dutzend seiner schwer bewaffneten Söldner und Speichellecker grinst Reelo die beiden hinter dem Lauf einer schweren Laserkanone aus an. Lando befiehlt Kyle, die Laserkanone der Glücksdame gegen die Verbrecher zu benutzen, was auch gelingt. Reelo Baruk stirbt in dem Feuerhagel. Kyles und Landos Flucht glückt. Bespin Die Stadt in den Wolken thumb|right|Kyle arbeitet sich durch die Wolkenstadt. Sie machen sich auf in Richtung Wolkenstadt. Während Kyle sich erholt und schläft, funkt Lando derweil die Basis der Neuen Republik auf Sullust an, um Unterstützung herbeizurufen; nun, da sich herausgestellt hat, dass Baruk mit Desann und dem Restimperium zusammenarbeitet. Als Kyle erwacht und dies von Lando erfährt, ist er bestürzt. In dem Trubel, der durch den Großangriff der Neuen Republik ausgelöst würde, wäre es für Desann ein Leichtes zu entkommen. Als Lando sich daraufhin uneinsichtig zeigt, erklärt ihm Kyle, dass Jan tot ist und er sich an Desann rächen wolle. Calrissian beschließt daraufhin, Kyle am unteren Ende der Wolkenstadt abzusetzen. Dort solle er eine alte R5-Einheit in der Karbonitkammer 17 suchen, die alle Codes der Laderampen der Stadt besäße. Dies erledigt, muss sich Kyle nach seinem Eintreffen durch zahllose Sturmtruppen, Wiedergeborene und Söldner Reelos kämpfen und den Sicherheitskräften bei der Rückeroberung der Stadt helfen. Zuletzt trifft er auf einer Landerampe nicht wie erhofft auf Desann, sondern auf seine Schülerin: Tavion. Die Offenbarung thumb|left|Kyle und Tavion während ihres erbitterten Kampfes. Tavion verhöhnt Kyle und offenbart die Pläne Desanns, dass dieser sich gerade auf Ruusan im Tal der Jedi befinde, um dort seine Anhänger mit der Macht des Tals zu erfüllen und zu Wiedergeborenen zu machen. Der anschließende und unvermeidliche Kampf zwischen der Dunklen Jedi und dem Ritter des Lichts ist ebenso unabwendbar wie langwierig und kräftezehrend. Beide kämpfen erbittert gegeneinander, doch schließlich gelingt Kyle der Sieg. Mit einem Machtgriff lässt er Tavion über dem scheinbar bodenlosen Abgrund seitlich der Laderampe schweben. Sie winselt um Gnade und offenbart Kyle, nur um ihr eigenes Leben zu retten, dass Jan nicht tot sei. Desann und sie gaukelten Kyle ihren Tod vor, um Katarn wütend zu machen. Er sollte in seiner blinden Wut Desann den Weg zum Tal der Jedi offenbaren. Jan sei auf der Doomgiver, dem Flaggschiff von Admiral Galak Fyyar gefangen und Kyle könne einen bereitstehenden automatisierten Frachter nehmen, um zu Fyyars Basis im Lenico-Gürtel zu gelangen. Kyle lässt Tavion auf den Boden der Rampe nieder und weist sie an, ihm aus den Augen zu gehen. Danach steigt er in den Frachter. Das Tal der Jedi ist nicht mehr sicher Kurz nachdem der Frachter den Orbit Bespins verlässt, wird Kyle von Lando kontaktiert. In ihrem Gespräch erklärt Katarn, dass er zum Lenico-Gürtel fliege. Kyle hofft dort Jan lebend zu finden und weist Lando an, Luke Skywalker zu berichten, dass das Tal der Jedi nicht mehr sicher sei. Skywalker würde schon wissen, was er damit meine. Einige Zeit nach seinem Start von Bespin, erreicht Kyle den Asteroidengürtel und die Fähre setzt in einem Hangar auf. Auftakt zum Ende Die Infiltration der Cairn-Basis thumb|right|Kyle entledigt sich einiger Störenfriede Kyle ist in einem Hangar gelandet, in den einige Sturmtruppen und imperiale Offiziere zur Inspektion der neuen Cortose-Ladung gekommen waren, die er schnell umging. Nachdem er sich durch einige weitere Hangars arbeitete, trifft er überraschend wieder auf Luke Skywalker, der ihm davon erzählt, dass Desann und seine Wiedergeborenen in das Tal der Jedi eingefallen seien, aber von ihm, den Streitkräften der Neuen Republik und den Jedi vertrieben wurden. Plötzlich stürmen einige Sturmtruppen und Wiedergeborene in den Hangar, die Kyle und Luke schnell besiegt haben. Danach geht Luke, um herauszufinden wofür die Cortose gebraucht würde, und Kyle solle Jan auf der Doomgiver – Galak Fyyars Sternzerstörer – finden. Nachdem Kyle sich einen Weg durch einen Hangar voller Sturmtruppen, ein verwinkeltes Gangsystem, beschädigte Turbolifte und Wiedergeborene gebahnt hatte, kommt er in den Reaktor- und Hangarbereich der Cairn-Basis. Als er am Hangar ankommt, muss er einen Weg zur Brücke der angedockten Doomgiver finden ohne entdeckt zu werden. Als er einen sicheren Weg findet, indem er durch diverse Zugangstunnel kriecht, Lichter ausschaltet und die Stromversorgung für einen Generator deaktiviert, kommt er auf die Brücke der Doomgiver und muss mit ansehen, wie Desann und Luke sich duellieren. Luke täuscht seinen Tod vor, um Desann zu entgehen, indem er sich von ihm unter einer eingestürzten Brücke begraben lässt. Desann läuft in die startende Doomgiver, die daraufhin die Cairn-Basis verlässt. Mit einem kompletten Eroberungskommando und Kurs auf Yavin IV. Die Reise auf der Doomgiver thumb|left|Kyle kontaktiert die Neue Republik. Noch kurz nach der Abreise der Doomgiver vom Lenico-Gürtel, gelang es Kyle sich mit Luke Skywalker in Verbindung zu setzen. Der Jedi-Meister hatte überlebt und instruierte Kyle, mit der Kommunikationsphalanx die ''Rogue''-Schwadron zu rufen. Die begrenzte Reichweite des Comlinks ließ die Unterhaltung kurz darauf abbrechen. Kyle befindet sich auf der Kommandobrücke des Kreuzers, die nicht lange unbemannt bleibt. So muss er sich auf dem Weg zum Kom-Zentrum des gigantischen Schiffes zunächst gegen Massen an Sturmtruppen, immer größere Zahlen Dunkler Jedi oder Schattentruppen behaupten. Die vertrackte Architektur der Doomgiver bereitet weitere Probleme, doch es gelingt ihm nach einigen Strapazen den Notruf abzusenden, die Rogue-Schwadron zu rufen und auf die Doomgiver aufmerksam zu machen. Der Rogue-Anführer weist Kyle an, die Schildsysteme des gigantischen Schiffes zu deaktivieren, damit seine Männer besser angreifen können. Kyle bestätigt die Order, sucht jedoch parallel dazu den Gefangenentrakt, der nahe den Schildgeneratoren liegt. Schlacht von Yavin IV Wieder vereint thumb|right|Jan und Kyle wieder vereint. Inzwischen hat die Doomgiver das Yavin-System erreicht. Die Schlacht zwischen dem Kreuzer, seinen TIE-Jäger-Staffeln und den Einheiten der Rogue-Schwadron entflammt. Unzählige Bodentruppen werden in mitgeführten Kapseln ausgeschleust und treten in die Atmosphäre ein; bereit, die Jedi-Akademie zu vernichten. Inmitten der Schlacht kämpft sich Katarn durch die Hangars des Kreuzers, sabotiert die Invasionsbestrebungen der Imperialen, und erreicht schließlich den Gefangenentrakt. Dort befreit er die tot geglaubte Jan Ors aus ihrer Zelle. Wieder vereint planen beide die Flucht vom Schiff. Während Jan die Flucht vorbereitet, sucht Kyle den Weg zum Schildgenerator. Nach Umwegen, versperrten oder schwer bewachten Durchgängen und einigen Kraftanstrengungen steht Katarn im Kontrollraum des Schildgenerators und zerstört die Maschinen. [[Bild:Jkii-schlacht von yavin.jpg|thumb|left|Die Doomgiver im Kampf mit der Rogue-Schwadron.]] Nachdem er die Generatoren und Leitungen eliminiert hat, erscheint Admiral Fyyar in einem schweren Kampfanzug im Kontrollraum und stellt sich Kyle entgegen. Der größenwahnsinnige Waffenforscher, der sich bereits als Imperator Fyyar I. sieht, tritt den Kampf gegen den Jedi-Ritter an und verliert nach zähem Kräfteringen. Er vergeht mitsamt seiner technisierten Rüstung in einem gleißenden Lichtblitz. Kyle tritt den Rückweg an. Flucht zur Oberfläche Inmitten der Flucht von der Doomgiver versagt die künstliche Gravitation und Katarn muss mit seinem Lichtschwert in der Schwerelosigkeit die gegnerischen Blasterschüsse abwehren. Schlussendlich gelingt jedoch die Flucht. Jan und Kyle evakuieren sich nur wenige Momente vor der Explosion der Doomgiver mit einer Rettungskapsel. Der Weg zur Akademie Erfolgreich, wenn auch hart, landet die Kapsel auf der Oberfläche des Mondes. Kyle und Jan beschließen, sich zu trennen, um den Kampf zu beenden. Während sich Jan dem fliegenden Personal der Neuen Republik anschließt, sucht Kyle seinen Weg durch den Dschungel zur Akademie. Sich durch den Sumpf schlagend, gegen normale Sturm- und speziell getarnte Sumpftruppen behauptend, muss Katarn immer größere Zahlen an Schattentruppen bekämpfen; zum Teil auch im Führerstand eines AT-ST, der den Imperialen große Verluste beibringt. In einem Höhlensystem gelingt Kyle schließlich der Zutritt zur Akademie. Indem er den Weg der Imperialen nach verfolgt, kann er diese aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen. Einen Teil des Weges bestreitet er mit den Jedi der Akademie und behauptet sich gegen Unzahlen an Wiedergeborenen und Dunklen Jedi. Schließlich gelangt Kyle auf die Spur Desanns, die ihn in die Ruinen der alten Tempel führte. Kampf gegen Desann thumb|right|Momente vor dem Duell mit Desann. Ein Labyrinth meisternd, wird Kyle auch vor die Herausforderungen von Desanns Machttricks gestellt. Die Fallen der Tempelanlagen tun das Übrige, um Kyle zu beschäftigen; so dass er kaum rechtzeitig ankommt, um Desann daran zu hindern, sich an der Machtenergie einer alten Maschine, die die Massassi oder die Sith bauten, zu nähren. Als Katarn und Desann im Tempelraum wieder aufeinander treffen, spürt der Dunkle Jedi die Wandlungen, die Kyle durchgemacht hat. Die Niederlagen hatten Kyle nicht geschwächt, sondern ihn nur stärker gemacht. Desann bietet dem Jedi an, sich ihm anzuschließen. Kyle verweigert dies und zwischen beiden entbrannt ein langes und kräftezehrendes Duell. Der machtverrückte Chistori ist ein herausfordernder Gegner, doch erliegt er schließlich Kyles überlegener Technik und Ausdauer. Epilog thumb|left|Kyle besiegt den Dunklen Jedi. Nachdem er Desann getötet hat, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Neue Republik den Kampf gewinnt. Die überlebenden Sturmtruppen und Wiedergeborenen werden gefangen genommen. Kyle trifft sich in einem Ruinenhof der Akademie mit Jan und Luke. Die beiden Liebenden feiern erneut die Zusammenkunft. Im Gespräch mit Luke äußert dieser seinen Stolz auf Kyle. Dieser habe Desann töten können ohne dabei der Dunklen Seite zu verfallen. Luke bietet Kyle daraufhin an, an der Akademie zu bleiben, was jener auch annimmt (und weswegen nach eigener Aussage Lando Jan nun fünf Credits schulde). Bevor er sich den Jedi der Akademie anschließen würde, wolle er jedoch mit Jan einen ausgedehnten Urlaub an den Stränden von Spira machen. Hauptcharaktere *Kyle Katarn, Söldner/Jedi-Ritter, männlicher Mensch (spielbar) *Jan Ors, Söldnerin, weiblicher Mensch *Desann, Dunkler Jedi, männlicher Chistori *Luke Skywalker, Jedi-Meister, männlicher Mensch *Lando Calrissian, Schmuggler, männlicher Mensch *Galak Fyyar, Admiral/Waffenforscher der Imperialen Hinterbliebenen, männlicher Mensch *Tavion Axmis, Dunkle Jedi-Schülerin, weiblicher Mensch *Reelo Baruk, Verbrecherboss auf Nar Shaddaa, männlicher Rodianer *Morgan Katarn, Machtgeist, männlicher Mensch *Mon Mothma, Staatschefin der Neuen Republik, weiblicher Mensch *Red-Eye Baldarek, Barkeeper, Chiss Schauplätze Folgend sind die Schauplätze aus Jedi Outcast in chronologischer Reihenfolge aufgelistet: *Kejim *Coruscant (Zwischenszene) *Artus Prime *Yavin IV *Nar Shaddaa *Bespin *Wolkenstadt *Cairn-Installation *Doomgiver *Yavin IV Waffen & Ausrüstung * Bryar Blasterpistole Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Söldnern, welche auf die DL-44 Blasterpistole vertrauen, benutzt Kyle die Bryar-Blasterpistole, welche die Energiepacks des E-11 verwendet. Die Waffe kann einerseits schnelle, relativ energieschwache, aber präzise Einzelschüsse abgeben. Alternativ kann man sie auch aufladen, um einen stärkeren Schuss abzufeuern. * E-11 Der E-11-Blasterkarabiner ist die Standardbewaffnung der Sturmtruppen. Dadurch hat Kyle stets genug Nachschub an Energiepacks für diese Waffe. Die Waffe kann neben dem normalen Schuss auch noch Schnellfeuer schießen, welches allerdings sehr viel unpräziser ist, als die Einzelschüsse. * DXR-6 Disruptorgewehr Dieses Scharfschützengewehr desintegriert mittels eines Energiestrahles das Ziel. Die Waffe wurde von der Neuen Republik verboten, wurde aber dennoch bei Söldnern und den Hinterbliebenen nach wie vor genutzt. Als Scharfschützengewehr verfügt es über ein Zielfernrohr. * Bogenspanner Der Bogenspanner ist die traditionelle Fernkampfwaffe der Wookiees. Sie beschleunigt einen Metallbolzen auf magnetischem Wege. Hierbei können einzelne Bolzen geradeaus, mehrere Bolzen im Streufeuer abgeschossen werden. Weiterhin besteht die Möglichkeit die Bolzen so zu laden, dass sie von Wänden reflektiert werden. * imperiales Schnellfeuergewehr Das Schnellfeuergewehr ist eine Projektilwaffe, welche Metallbolzen in hoher Schussfolge abschießt. Durch die hohe Streuung ist die Waffe auf größeren Entfernungen nicht sehr effektiv. Die Waffe kann auch eine hochenergetische Ladung abschießen, die bei jedwedem Kontakt explodiert. * DEMP-2-Pulsgewehr Der DEMP-2 ist eine Waffe die eine Ionenladung abschießt, welche elektronische Geräte lahm legen kann. Daher eignet sich die Waffe besonders gegen Fahrzeuge und Droiden. * Golan Arms FC-1 Flechette-Waffe Die Flechette-Waffe verschießt bei einem Schuss mehrere Metallprojektile mit hoher Streuung, welche daher nur auf kurzer Entfernung wirksam sind. Das Gewehr kann auch noch Granaten paarweise verschießen. * Merr-Sonn PLX-2M Der Merr-Sonn PLX-2M ist ein Raketenwerfer, mit dem Raketen entweder ungelenkt oder zielsuchend abgeschossen werden können. Um die Zielsucheinrichtung aufzuschalten, muss das Ziel eine kurze Zeit anvisiert werden. * Thermaldetonator Der Thermaldetonator ist eine Granate, deren Wirkung auf einer massiven thermischen Entladung beruht. Er kann so eingestellt werden, dass er beim Aufschlag oder nach einer gewissen Zeit explodiert. * Nachtsichtgerät Das Nachtsichtgerät hilft dem Träger auch bei fast vollkommener Dunkelheit zu sehen. Das Gerät wird über den Augen getragen und erzeugt ein orangenes Bild. Das Nachtsichtgerät verbraucht Batterien. * Elektrobinocular Das Elektrobinocular vergößert das anvisierte Objekt. Es verbraucht Batterien. * Bacta-Kanister Mit dem Bacta-Kanister kann Kyle seine Wunden verarzten, ohne dafür Erstehilfe-Päckchen suchen zu müssen. * Remote Der Remote ist ein kleiner, kugelförmiger Droide, der Kyle folgt und dabei selbstständig Feinde bekämpft. * Angriffswächter Der Angriffswächter ist ein tragbares Geschütz. Nach der Aktivierung bekämpft es selbständig alle Feind in seiner Reichweite bis er entweder zerstört wird, oder ihm die Munition ausgeht. Dabei bleibt er stationär. * Datapad Kyle trägt immer ein Datapad bei sich. Darin kann er stets seine aktuellen Ziele sowie Informationen zu seinen Waffen und Machtfähigkeiten abrufen. Systemvoraussetzungen Betriebssystem: Windows 98/2000/ME/XP Computer: 100% DirectX kompatibles Computersystem Prozessor: Pentium II oder Athlon mit 350 MHz oder höher Arbeitsspeicher: 64 MB RAM, 128 MB für Windows 2000 und XP Grafikkarte: 16 MB OpenGL-kompatible PCI oder AGP 3D-Beschleunigerkarte Soundkarte: DirectX 8.x kompatible 16-Bit-Soundkarte CD-Rom: 4x IDE oder SCSI-CD-Rom Laufwerk Hinter den Kulissen *Zur Zeit, in der Jedi Outcast spielt, wurde Mon Mothma bereits durch Leia Organa Solo als Staatschefin der Neuen Republik ersetzt. *Das Schicksal Desanns Schülerin, Tavion Axmis, nach ihrem Aufeinandertreffen mit Katarn in der Wolkenstadt wird im Nachfolger Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy erklärt. *Im englischen Original wird Lando Calrissian von Billy Dee Williams gesprochen, dem Darsteller des Edelschurkens in der Klassischen Trilogie. *Obwohl die meisten Missionen allein bestritten werden, unterstützen den Spieler in einigen Teilen Jan Ors, Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian oder diverse Jedi. *Obwohl Jan Ors im Spiel öfters als Kyles Frau bezeichnet wird, ist sie es nicht. Erst im Comic Equals and Opposites, der zur Zeit der Yuuzhan-Vong-Invasion spielt, hält Kyle (vergeblich) um ihre Hand an. *Im Spiel küssen sich beide übrigens dreimal: Nach der Rettung Jans aus der Gefangenschaft, zu Beginn und zum Ende ihrer Trennung während der Endschlacht auf Yavin IV. *Die Umstände, wie Kyles Lichtschwert in den Besitz Lukes kam, wurde erst in späteren Büchern und Romanen erklärt. Demnach war Kyle gemeinsam mit Streen, Kirana Ti, Kam Solusar und anderen Teil der ersten Studentenklasse, die Luke ausbildete. *Das gegen Lichtschwerter resistente Metall Cortosis wird im lokalisierten Spiel aufgrund eines Übersetzungsfehlers als „Cortose“ bezeichnet. *Wenn man das erste Mal die Jedi-Akademie auf Yavin 4 besucht und die Schüler im Trainingsraum beobachtet, sagen diese bereits Dinge, die sich auf den Angriff am Ende des Spiels beziehen, wie "Die Akademie muss beschützt werden" oder "Sie tragen Cortose-Rüstungen". en:Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast es:Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast fi:Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast fr:Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast pl:Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast pt:Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast ru:Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:PC-Spiele Kategorie:Konsolenspiele Kategorie:Ego-Shooter Kategorie:Rollenspiele Kategorie:Jedi Knight-Reihe Kategorie:Legends-Quellen